


Reassurance

by RonaldRx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Standing in front of a mirror and being made to look at oneself, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: You have been misgendered during a Zoom meeting and Roman comforts and reassures you.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> SO, I've been misgendered on Tuesday and decided to write a vent fic about it. Obviously, the set-up will be rather specific but past that, it should be general enough for any other trans guy to read and enjoy, I hope!  
> (As always, this has also been posted on my Tumblr: RonaldRx)
> 
> \- Ronny

It was your first semester of university. You had put it off due to your mental health and money issues; and even though you still didn't feel ready for it, you didn't want to wait any longer. The money was taken care of by Roman. He wanted you to study if it made you happy and he gladly paid for it, apparently. You still felt bad about it. Especially since you were living with him and didn't have to pay for anything either; but he kept telling you that you really shouldn't feel guilty. 

On top of that, if it wasn't already stressful enough for you to be starting an entirely new chapter in your life; this first semester was online only due to the Covid pandemic that hit the earth in the beginning of the year.

You suffered from severe social anxiety among other things and it wasn't helped by being a pre-everything-transgender man. 

It was bad enough that you had to email every professor before classes started, to inform them about it and ask to be referred to as 'Mr' and by your chosen name. It was demeaning. Fortunately, your professors accepted it graciously, though. So, you were allowed to state your chosen name in Zoom, instead of your dead name. It was a pretty good start to this online semester, then.

Two weeks had passed without an incident in regards to being a trans student. Everyone you've worked in groups with so far either avoided using pronouns completely or automatically used he/him pronouns for you. It made you feel pretty good about yourself despite everything. 

Then the third week came along and so did the first incident. 

Everything had gone as usual until your group work. You were put into breakout sessions and found yourself in one with two younger women. You talked a little with them about the task and went to work. 

After a little while, one of them started being rather pushy, making you hurry with things, even though you've had plenty of time. It made you anxious. You hated to be pushed like that. 

Then she started referring to you and the other woman; always saying 'Girls'. You froze each time, your heart racing and a lump forming in your throat. You couldn't say anything. You just couldn't. 

I'm a man, you thought. 

But you couldn't get it out. It just wouldn't get past that lump in your throat.

You started trembling, repressing your overwhelming feelings towards being misgendered like that after many months of that not happening anymore.

The class finally ended and you closed Zoom, leaning back in the chair you sat on. Your hands were shaking, tears welled up in your eyes. They burned. Your lower lip started wobbling.

You didn't want to cry.

You clenched your hands into tight fists, taking deep breaths, trying to will it all down. 

It didn't work. 

You grabbed your phone and typed out a text message for Roman. He was downstairs at the club whenever you had Zoom meetings, when he wasn't busy elsewhere. 

'I need you, please. Can you come upstairs? Please?' 

You hit send. 

Only a couple of minutes later, the door to the loft opened and Roman's hurried footfall came closer.

Relief washed over you.

"Baby? What is it?" Roman asked immediately, when he's reached you.

You tried to talk, but you were still so close to crying; you couldn't make yourself speak. You didn't want to give in. You didn't want to cry. You hated it so much.

He came closer to you, stroking your hair with one hand, the other one resting on your shoulder, squeezing you.

"It's okay, baby. I know you hate crying, but I'm here now. Daddy is here," Roman cooed.

The tears slipped out, leaving burning tracks on your cheeks.

"Misgendered. I- I got misgendered," you forced out.

"Oh, baby, no. Who did it? Hm? Are you gonna tell Daddy who did it?"

You shook your head. You didn't know too much about Roman's business beyond owning the night club and that he had a lot of security details, but you didn't dare questioning him. What you did notice, though, was that people that upset you suddenly disappeared when Roman knew about them or had witnessed it.

"Hm, if you should change your mind, you just need to tell me the name, 'kay?"

You nodded. It wasn't of any use to dispute him, now. You just wanted him to comfort you and reassure you.

Being misgendered didn't only make you feel like you were just faking it after all, but it brought back your doubts about Roman really liking you the way you were.

"This woman. We- we had to do some group work together and she was being so pushy and then she referred to another woman there with us and myself as 'Girls'. Multiple times. And I couldn't correct her. I just- I just couldn't. A-and I just- I thought my looks and my name were enough to indicate that I am a man. I know my voice is high and feminine. I know. I knew this could happen, but after those three weeks, I thought that maybe everyone's got it anyway. But apparently not. Fuck. I fucking hate this. I'm not a man. Roman, I'm not a man. How can you even like me?"

A dam had broken. All your thoughts just spilled right out of you. Roman just listened, kept stroking your hair, standing over you, close to you; so close that you could feel the warmth he radiated, even though you weren't touching him apart from his hands on you.

"Listen up, y/n. This fucking cunt doesn't know you. She should have been smart enough to realise that she was wrong. This wasn't your fault. You look like a man. Your name is unmistakably the one for a man. Your voice sounds premature, sure, but that will change eventually. This bitch shouldn't have thought of you as a girl just because of your fucking voice. She's fucking stupid for it.

"I like you for you. I know. Shocking. I never mistook you for a woman. Never. I don't think of you as one when we have sex. I don't think of you as one when we just talk. You're a man. That's it. And fuck, come on. You know I'm the last person who could explain why I'm drawn to someone. But let me put it like this - you don't bore me. You interest me. And you keep peaking my interest."

Feeling overwhelmed by his words, you just nodded. The tears finally stopped. You were still shaking a little, but you knew you were able to come down from it soon enough, too. 

"C'mon, baby. Up, " Roman commanded, giving you a gentle shove. 

You did as you were told and got up. He grabbed your hand and guided you over to his dressing room. It confused you. 

Then you came to stand in front of his vanity with his three full-body mirrors surrounding it. You avoided looking into the mirrors, instead lowering your gaze to the floor. 

You stood before Roman, who was wrapping his arms around your middle and resting his chin on one of your shoulders from behind you, pressing into your back. He turned his head and pressed a kiss on your cheekbone. 

"Look at you in the mirror," he rasped into your ear. 

Your breathing picked up a little. You hated looking into the mirror. It made you anxious. It made you feel bad about yourself. 

"C'mon, baby. Do this for me, hm? Look into the mirror for Daddy." 

Closing your eyes for a moment and then opening them again, you forced your head and eyes up and straight ahead of you, looking directly into one of the mirrors in front of you. 

You swallowed thickly. 

"I know this is hard for you, baby. But listen. Just listen and look, 'kay?" 

Silently, you nodded.

"Good boy. Now. Look at your hair. Is that unmanly? Could it be unmanly, no matter what kind of hairstyle you had?" 

You thought for a moment and shook your head. Any hairstyle could be worn by anyone. 

"Exactly. Now, your face. Handsome as ever. Your entire head. I see a man. I see you. Nothing and no one else. Your neck, too. Your shoulders are a little slimmer than some men's, sure, but fuck, not every man has broad shoulders. Everyone's built differently. Look at Victor and I, for fuck's sake. Couldn't be more different from each other. Same with your chest. You've seen my chest. It's not entirely flat either. Barely any man's chest is completely flat, baby. And it continues like that the lower we go. You hear me? Your hips being a little wider than others doesn't mean anything. Your height doesn't mean shit. Zsasz isn't much taller than you. Hell, I'm just a few inches taller than you. Do you understand what I'm saying, sweet boy?"

You could barely breathe. You were so overwhelmed by the feelings his words caused. 

"I understand, Daddy," you whispered eventually. 

Roman grinned and pressed another kiss on your cheekbone. He squeezed your middle and turned you around with a little nudge. 

Being face to face, he leaned down and captured your lips in a searing kiss. It was full of reassurance and love. 

Roman wasn't one to say the exact words, but you could tell that he loved you back. Things like what he's just done with you in front of the mirrors said it better than any words ever could. 

"Thank you, Daddy. I really needed that," you said softly, after you broke the kiss. 

"You're welcome, baby. Don't ever let an ignorant cunt like her make you doubt yourself again, 'kay? She's not worth your pain," he replied, looking at you so earnestly. 

Nodding, you smiled a little and leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
